This invention relates to an automatic injecting gun for remote controlled vaccination of cattle, pigs, and animals in general.
As is known, both animals bred on free grazing and in stable booths are subjected to periodic vaccination to prevent the insurgence of deseases.
This operation is often quite difficult to carry out, because animals tend to react in a threatening manner both to the presence of a foreign person (veterinarian) and to the introduction of a needle in their bodies.
Thus, it becomes necessary to keep the operator at a distance from the animal such as to remain out of its range.
Prior art techniques solve this problem by providing syringe extensions which, however, are not entirely successful either on accunt of their being awckward to handle or not ensuring a safe distance from the animal patient.